Embodiments of the present application generally relate to a wedge connector for connecting electrical cables or lines. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to split wedge connector for securely coupling a tap line to an overhead power line.
Installation of tap cables or lines has typically involved the use of lift equipment, such as, for example, a cherry picker, to vertically lift a worker to a position at which the worker can connect the tap line to an overhead electrical power line via a wedge connector. Once lifted into position, a plurality of workers may use several tools, as well as other ancillary components, to securely connect the tap line to the power line via the wedge connector. For example, often installation of traditional wedge connectors involves at least two operators, with each worker separately, and often simultaneously, operating their own hot stick. Further, such installations can also involve workers initially installing a hot line clamp to control cables, such as both a main line and tap line, before a wedge connector can be installed. Further, once the lines are joined together via the hot line clamp, one worker may use a first hot stick to position a wedge clamp about the joined lines while another worker uses a second hot stick to install an interface tab between the joined lines, and then use a third hot stick to wedge the wedge connector into position. Additionally, certain wedge connectors utilize a fire-on method in which an explosive cartridge is used with an associated tool to provide a driving force to securely wedge the wedge connector in position, and thus secure the wedge connector to the overhead power line.
However, installations that rely on multiple works, devices, and tools, as well as reliance on lift equipment and explosive cartridges, can increase at least the cost and complexity of installation of wedge connectors, as well as create a variety of safety issues. For example, in at least certain parts of the country, and/or during certain seasons, reliance on explosive cartridges for installation may fail to comply with at least some state regulations. Additionally, reliance on a supply of explosive cartridges, as well as the reliance on the presence of a mechanical lift, such as a cherry picker, can increase installation and/or overhead costs, as well as increase the time of installation. Similarly, such costs can be further increased by the need to be prepared for misfires of the explosive cartridge, and the associated time to remove the misfired cartridge as well as reloading and retrying another explosive cartridge.